A Reason To Stay
by Lyn908
Summary: A twist on the twin story. What happens when it's found out after Voldemort's return that an abused Harry was the one who really defeated him? Will he still leave with his friends like he had planned to or will he stay to save them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R.**

**Warnings: Language, abuse. Pairings undecided, OC characters.**

**A/N: I know I probably should be focusing on my other stories now but this one was begging to be written. Some things to know: James doesn't know Harry was abused. Harry's twin Andrew adores Harry but despises their mother even though he doesn't know she abuses him. Harry will be in Slytherin but he won't find any comfort there. I realize that this is an odd style of writing but I needed a way to set up the story quickly while giving the maximum amount of information possible. I'll only be covering Harry's childhood for a few more chapters and then it will get to the main plot. **

* * *

¤§¤§¤

"There's no mistake James. Andrew is the prophecy child," Dumbledore said as he looked at the child in Lily's arms with a fond smile. "He was marked just as the prophecy stated."

James frowned at the Headmaster sitting across from him and his wife at the table. "Yes, but Harry also has a mark Albus. It's shaped like a lightning bolt for Merlin's sake!" He said in exasperation"

"You're right James but we've already concluded that it occurred when he was hit by a piece of falling plaster. Andrew was he only one awake after the attack and he's been marked with a star. It means that he'll be great-"

Lily quickly cut her mentor off. "James enough. Our little Andrew defeated Voldemort!" She said as she gazed at the boy with adoration. "He's a saviour James. Our little boy's a saviour. He's gonna grow up and save the world. He can't afford any distractions."

James gave a dark look to Albus who looked taken aback at the obvious worship in the woman's voice. "Yes dear."

¤§¤§¤

"You little brat get back here!" The red headed woman shrieked loudly as the small five year old ran away from her.

"No!" Harry screamed as his mother caught him around the waist. "No, no, no let go! Please I'll be good!"

"Shut up!" Lily screamed as she backhanded the boy. She sneered as he quieted and his eye's that looked so much like her own welled up with tears. "It's Andrew's birthday today so I want you to stay out of the way! Don't ruin this for him!"

"Yes Mother," Harry whispered looking down at his feet.

"Good now get going."

"Yes Mother."

Lily narrowed her eyes in disgust. "And remember for every present that you received you'll be spending an hour in the closet. Andrew is the chosen one, every gift you've received is one that should have been his."

¤§¤§¤

"Hey Harry come play with us!" Andrew squealed as his red hair whipped around his face in the wind caused from the open door. "Ron and I are going flying and-"

"Harry can't play with you now dear he's grounded remember?" Lily smiled at the older twin sweetly. "You and Ron head out and play now okay?"

Andrew frowned in displeasure and nodded before heading back out the door with Ron.

Ron frowned as he saw how sad his friend was. "Hey Andrew what's wrong?"

"Harry never plays with me any more," he sighed, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall from his hazel eyes. "Mom always grounds him or he says that he's busy. It's not fair."

¤§¤§¤

"Cut that racket out!" Lily screamed as Harry's hands faltered on the piano's key's. "I don't know why they bother teaching you to play such a noble instrument. You'll never amount to anything, you'll always be second rate!"

Harry's eyes narrowed in anger. "Jealous Mother?" He drawled. "Andrew could never hope to play any instrument. All he's good for is flying and pranks."

"Really?" She said eyeing the piano before sniffing. "Maybe he won't ever play the piano…but if I have my way you never will either!" She shouted before slamming the piano key's lid down on his hands.

"Ahhh!"

"Remember boy you'll never amount to anything. My Andrew's the chosen one," she said before leaving the crying boy to tend to his broken fingers.

"I will make something of my life," Harry whispered furiously as he clutched his hands to his chest. "I will and when I do I'll make you pay!"

¤§¤§¤

"You broke your finger's again Harry?" His father asked the silent boy in exasperation. "Well come along then we better go see Madame Pomfrey."

"No," Lily said as she entered the dining room. "This is the third time this year. He has to learn to be more careful. Take him to the muggle physician in town.

Lily turned to her youngest child with a dark smile on her face. "Since he can't seem to stop being so clumsy, having his fingers heal the muggle way will be a good learning experience.

¤§¤§¤

"Lily don't do this!" James shouted in the kitchen as Harry and Andrew hid outside the door.

"Don't do what James?" Lily asked calmly.

James growled in aggravation. "Why are you pulling Harry out of Barnardiston Hall? The Headmaster says that he could very well go onto college in a few years! Called him a prodigy! Why are you pulling him out now? Hell you're the one who wanted him to go to a muggle school anyways. I allowed it even though he would be gone for the entire week and now that he's so close to finishing you want to pull him out! He could very well be done before ever entering Hogwarts for Merlin's sake! Why now?"

"Oh James," Lily said tearfully. "I miss my baby boy! I-"

"Try another Lil's!" James shouted. "You were perfectly fine for his first three years, so why now? Why now when he's eight?"

"Fine!" Lily screeched. "You want to know why? I'll tell you why. Andrew is jealous! Harry this, Harry that. Why does Harry get to go to a boarding school and I don't? When's Harry coming back? Andrew's the one that wants that brat back! What my Andrew wants my Andrew gets!"

Outside Harry clenched his fist in anger and hurt while Andrew looked on in distress. "Harry I didn't think she'd do this!" he whispered furiously. "You've got to believe me, I know how much you love going there I just…"

Harry smirked bitterly. "But of course. I shouldn't have expected anything else. What the chosen one wants, he gets," he said lowly before walking away as his twin fell to the ground in dismay.

"I hate her!" Andrew whispered in despair. "I absolutely despise her!"

¤§¤§¤

"Well now Andrew it seems like your in tip top shape!" Madame Pomfrey said waving her wand over the giggling nine year old. "Well now all that's left is Harry. James why don't you and Andrew go meet with the Headmaster and I'll bring Harry when he's done okay?"

"Sure Poppy, thanks!" James said gratefully as he lead his elder child out of the infirmary.

"Well now young man off with the glamour!" Poppy said frowning.

"Why do you say that like I'm the one that puts it on?" Harry asked dryly as he cancelled the magic hiding his injuries.

Poppy gasped as she took in his bruised and cut up face. "What did she do now?" The mediwitch asked faintly.

Harry grimaced as he caught sight of his reflection in window in front of his bed. "Threw me through the second floor window."

"That bitch!" Poppy muttered darkly. "That woman should have never been allowed to care for children! If only she hadn't used that secrecy spell on me than you wouldn't have to put up with this."

"It's not like it would do me any good," Harry sighed. "She's the mother of the boy-who-lived. Why would they believe the forgotten twin or a mediwitch?

¤§¤§¤

"Uncle Salvatore! What a pleasant surprise, please come in!" Lily gushed as she let the dark haired blue eyed man into the manor.

Salvatore Adolfus grimaced in distaste as the younger woman latched onto his arm and dragged him to the drawing room. "Please Mrs. Potter refrain from calling me Uncle. That title is for James's use only," he said tugging on his arm. "And while you're at it let go of me! It unseemly for a married woman such as yourself to act this way."

Lily fluttered her eyes at him and cooed. "Oh but Uncle Salvatore-"

"Enough you simpleminded chit! Go fetch your husband for me now!" He barked, his sapphire eyes flashing dangerously.

"Do you not realize who I am?" She hissed as she let go of his arm. "I'm the mother of the boy-who-lived, you-"

"Mrs. Potter I don't care if you're an angel sent by Merlin himself," Salvatore said dryly. "You're forgetting your station. You have little to no say in any political matters. I on the other hand am the lord of the Adolfus family which is far more prestigious than the Potter line. Now go get your husband now!"

"Fine!" She snarled, her pale blue robes swirling around her as she stalked from the room. "Stay out of the way you brat!" She yelled shoving Harry as he went to enter the room.

"Tch what a common whore," Salvatore muttered darkly as he moved to help the fallen boy up.

The man quickly grabbed the boy and set him on his feet as he knelt before him. "Well now Harry, it's been quite some time hasn't it? You sure have grown up to be an interesting young man."

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh? How so?" He asked the strange man.

"Well for one you aren't whining like your older brother would have…and you seem to be in remarkably good health considering it was just last week that your father told me you were ill," Salvatore said quietly, looking deep into the boy's eyes.

"I recover quickly," Harry said coolly, moving to pick up a potion's book he'd forgotten in the room earlier that day.

Salvatore eyed his glamour's intently. "I suppose you would have to wouldn't you?"

"Ahem?" James cleared his throat. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Hmmm. No. There's something I wish to discuss with you James."

"Of course. Harry please excuse us-"

"No this has to do with the boy."

James lifted an eyebrow in question. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Please have a seat."

"How is it," James asked laughingly. "That no matter where you go, you always manage to make the host feel as though you were the one who owns their home?"

"It's a gift," Salvatore said airily as he brushed imaginary lint off his black robes. "Onto more important matters though. I want custody of Harry."

¤§¤§¤

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did Harry would have transferred schools after first year, never befriended Ron or Hermione, and shoved Malfoy down a staircase(while it was moving).**

**Warnings: Language.**

**Thanks to eveyone who reviewed this! I was really surprised, I got 9 reviews in less than 24 hours! And anyone not writing a crossover can tell you how rare that is!**

**A/N: The character's ages at this point in time: James is age 30, Harry and Andrew 9, Salvatore is 37, Lily is 29. This story will have several major and minor OC's, I'll be listing them at the bottom of every chapter as they are introduced or mentioned. I'm planning a prequel to explain just how Lily became so messed up. Let's just say she's a little unhinged. A warning for anyone that gets annoyed about pairings: I've decided this story won't have any main character pairings. Harry will be bisexual but won't be paired with anyone longer than a night. No he is not going to turn into a slut. He will not be having one night stands with anyone remotely attractive he comes across. My reasoning: During the main plot he'll only be 15. That's way too young for him to get tied down to a single person for the rest of his life. He will never sleep with anyone from the HP universe. OC's all the way!**

* * *

¤§¤§¤

"What?" James asked weakly as he sank into a nearby wooden armchair. "Why would you want custody of Harry, Uncle Salvatore?"

Salvatore sat down on the fluffy blue couch across from James and pulled the shocked boy down to rest beside him. Frowning he watched James critically. "I want custody for many reasons, but please remember that this is simply a courtesy. I am not asking, I am demanding."

James sat up straight, unreasonable anger flooding him. "What reasons could you possibly have? He's my son I think I have a right to know what you want with him!"

"Is that so?" Salvatore asked quietly as he saw the boy in question stiffen and clutch the book in his hands tightly at his father's outburst. "Nephew you're forgetting yourself. The Potter's have always been a branch of the Adolfus family. Your father was lucky to marry someone from the main family but that does not give you the right to question my motives."

"However," Salvatore continued turning back to look James in the eye. "I did say that I would discuss this with you. Do you believe you can refrain from exploding like you did before? Or shall we postpone the explanation and I will take the boy regardless?"

"I-no please continue," James said sinking back into the chair.

Salvatore nodded in understanding. "Very well. It has come to my attention that I am in need of an heir-"

"But what about Kaili? What was the point of adopting him then?" James interrupted, running a hand through his messy hair.

"James!" Salvatore admonished firmly. "Refrain from interrupting or I will take Harry without explanation!"

James paled noticeably. "Forgive me Uncle. I promise I'll wait until you're done explaining before asking questions."

"Good-" Salvatore froze before whipping his wand out and casting several intricate silencing and privacy charms. "My God man! Have you taught your wife nothing?"

James winced as he realized that his wife had been attempting to eavesdrop on them. "It would seem that way," he said faintly, running his hands over the delicately carved wood of his chair in agitation. "I'll be having words with her afterwards Uncle. But you were saying?"

Salvatore frowned. "Yes well. Kaili was adopted to be my heir of course. However he has no desire to be the future Lord. Normally I would just have him marry some young man or woman and produce an heir but it seems that he is sterile. The two of us have combed through the different family branches that have even the smallest amount of Adolfus blood and Harry here," Salvatore said nodding to the small boy beside him. "Is the perfect candidate and also happens to have the most Adolfus blood flowing in his veins. I will be using the standard adoption rituals of course. Any questions so far?"

"Yes. Why not Andrew? I mean…." James grimaced at the way his question sounded. "Harry's a wonderful boy but most people would have chosen Andrew."

Salvatore smirked as the young boy stiffened as his father's awkward tone. "Yes well I am not most people now am I? Andrew does not have the qualities I need for an heir. Harry here, from what I have gathered, is intelligent, polite, quiet, reserved, independent, and since he's the second son, I won't be depriving you of an heir. Really he's perfect. The adoption ritual won't have much to change either so it will be less painful for him to go through. Besides didn't you say last week that you feared you were neglecting him? I have both the time and money to spend with him, he will want for nothing."

"It's not that simple Uncle! This is my son-"

"A son that you rarely see!" The aristocratic man shouted letting his anger show. "This is for the best James. If it bothers you so much let's ask Harry's opinion."

James slumped in his chair as he turned to his youngest son sitting beside his Uncle. He was well aware that he knew little about the boy but he loved him none the less. "Well Harry? Would you like to go with Uncle Salvatore? Would you like to become his heir?"

Harry stared hard into his father's eyes before twisting his mouth into a bitter smirk. "You are aware that you are a pitiful excuse for a father right? If I say yes you'll let me go with him, without a second thought, won't you?"

"I-Harry no!" James shouted in horror. "I would fight him but I don't have a choice. We owe the Adolfus family our allegiance and-"

"Enough," Harry whispered clutching his potions book to his chest tightly. Turning he considered his Great Uncles proposition. 'Could I do this?' He thought to himself. 'Could I possibly go from one bad situation to one that could be even worse? I know next to nothing about this man…I could die if I go with him. But then again…would I live if I stayed here?'

Taking a deep breath he locked eyes with Salvatore's intriguing sapphire eyes. "If I do this…if I allow you to adopt me-"

"Allow?" Salvatore drawled with an amused quirk of his lips.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Yes allow. I could always kill myself before you had the chance," he said coolly.

Salvatore's eyes softened as James listened on in growing horror. "Yes I suppose one like you would find it exceedingly easy to die, wouldn't you? In your short life you have had so little control that to have a say in how you died would be a blessing would it not?"

"Die?" James whispered in shock feeling as though he were missing something important. The man felt like he had walked into a movie halfway through with no idea what the characters had already gone through to get to a certain point.

"Yes. I would find it easy. Very much so," Harry said softly. "If I allowed you to adopt me…I want you to write in your will that if you were to die before I turned seventeen, that you want me to be fully emancipated. I want no chances of being sent back here to live with that harridan."

Salvatore smiled a soft knowing smile. "Ah Kaili was right about you. You are absolutely perfect," he muttered under his breath. "Do not worry child. Once you have been adopted into the Adolfus family she will never be able to harm you again. She married into the Potter family and as such is tied to the same vow's and obligations they owe us."

Harry cocked his head to the side as he hopped off the couch to stand by the man's knee. "Very well. I will go with you."

"Wait!" James yelped as he stood up quickly. "What-"

"Silence," Salvatore uttered in a low powerful voice.

Harry looked on in shock as his father was surrounded by glowing white runes that instantly quieted him. "What did you do to him?" He asked in awe.

Salvatore smiled in amusement before standing and taking his future heir's hand. Guiding him to the door he answered honestly, "That my child is one of the reason's the Potter's and several other minor and major families never defy the Adolfus family. And one day you'll be able to do it as well."

"Cool," the boy whispered as his hair flopped into his eyes.

Salvatore's lips twitched as he realized that his heir, for all his grown up ways, was still a child at heart. "Indeed," he said as he paused in the doorway and turned his head to face James. "You will speak of this to no one. If anyone outside the family asks you will simply tell them that Harry has been adopted by your Uncle Salvatore. You will tell them you did this so that you would have more time to aid Andrew in whatever it is that a boy such as him would need. Merlin knows that everyone is foolish enough to actually believe it," he said dryly. "You may contact him only through myself and your wife is to cut all ties with him. I want that abhorrent bitch to stay as far away from him as possible. If your wife talks to anyone about this she will be stripped of her magic as the contract states. Speaking of contracts Kaili will be in touch with your lawyer to discuss compensation."

That said Salvatore continued to lead the boy out of Potter manor, barely bothering to ask if he required anything before they passed through the manor's wards. "Well now Harry there's nothing you need to bring with you is there? No childhood toys, clothing, memento's, that sort of thing?"

Harry eyed the man in disbelief. "I doubt they would let me take the library with me."

"Hmmm. Let's not shall we. I mean I could bring it, but it would be such a waste considering how extensive our own is."

¤§¤§¤

* * *

**OC's introduced so far:**

**Salvatore Adolfus: Age 37 adopted Kaili when the boy was 7 and he was 25. **

**Kaili Adolfus: Male Age 19, ten years older than Harry. He's the ritually adopted son of Salvatore Adolfus. British but his name is Chinese and means triumphant strength. He's a barrister with a slight seer ability (remember this) and has no desire to be the Lord of his family. He's relieved when Salvatore adopts Harry and he absolutely adores his new baby brother. He's reserved but playful and will do anything to protect Harry. **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Well I'm sure some of you are wondering why I haven't updated Arashi ni narimasu. I've got a couple of reasons for that. First I started a new job a couple of weeks ago and it's been taking up a lot of my time. Secondly I've gotten quite a few reviews and rude private messages berating me for my choice of pairings (you know who you are, I'm not naming names.) Now honestly I love hearing from my reviewers about how to improve my writing skills or to answer questions they have, not to have them bash pairings that have been set in stone for the last seven chapters and have literally been worked into the plot. In fact getting those types of messages is detrimental to my writing, it makes me second guess my plot and want to trash the entire story. I haven't even touched the file containing the next chapter since I received the last one. Don't worry it will be finished but from now on please refrain from requesting that I change the way I write my stories. If you want a Kakashi/Iruka story that's fine, go ahead and write one. Think I should stick to canon? Why did you bother reading the story when the summary says that Harry is raised a ninja? You want a Sasu/Naru fic then have at it. Don't like slash? Don't bother reading my work, especially when in the very first chapter I said that Harry may have been of any sexual orientation. Want an Itachi/Harry story? Go wild. But please stop asking me to change the pairings and rework the plot. It irritates me. For anyone who doesn't read ANN, please forgive me for this pointless rant. Now without further ado the next chapter of A Reason To Stay!**

* * *

¤§¤§¤

Salvatore observed his soon to be heir through heavy lidded eyes. He was a handsome boy for his age, already showing hints of the charismatic man he would become. With his black messy hair and lithe frame the child looked adorable despite his cold demeanour as he sat in an oversized armchair across from him in the parlour of the main Adolfus Manor. The man smiled as he recalled his awe upon setting his eyes on Sanctuary.

Sipping his wine he looked up as his son Kaili staggered into the room shrugging off his heavy barrister robes drowsily while running a hand through his shoulder length silver hair. "Good evening Kaili. How was work?"

"Good papa. How did things go at the Potter's?" The young man asked as he rubbed his icy blue eyes as he wandered over to the chair across from him.

Salvatore snorted in amusement as his son sat on young Harry and they both yelped. "Why don't you look for yourself? After all you just sat on your soon to be baby brother."

"Really?" Kaili asked in awe, looking up at the disgruntled boy who had shoved him down to the floor. "Awesome!" He yelled jumping up and pulling the boy into a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best papa! And you too Harry! I'm gonna be the bestest big brother ever! I'm gonna take you to carnivals, and fairs, and teach you to ride horses, and duel evil nasty women, and-"

"Ahem."

Kaili stiffened as he realized that he was smothering his new little brother and that his father was watching him in amusement. "Ah…sorry about that kiddo. Didn't mean to squash you," he said putting the dizzy boy back onto the chair he had formerly been occupying. "So," he continued turning to his father and smoothing the wrinkles from his conservative shirt and trousers. "Have you done the ritual yet?"

¤§¤§¤

"So then Harry what do you know about the Fieri ritual?" Salvatore asked the boy who was shooting nervous looks at his seemingly bi-polar, soon-to-be-older-brother.

Harry turned his attention back to his great uncle while unknowingly moving farther away from Kaili who was perched on the arm of his chair attempting to smooth out his messy hair. "It's a basic adoption ritual. It's irreversible but doesn't erase the original parents. It basically adds one or more donor's genetic material to a child, giving them additional parents. The child being adopted rarely changes, the adopted parents genetic features tend to be quite recessive."

"Very good," he said approvingly. "That is the ritual we'll be using on you. Kaili went through the same thing when I adopted him."

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion. "Then he's always had silver hair and such striking eyes?"

"Awwwwwwwww! You noticed! Didn't I say he was a sharp one papa!" Kaili gushed before tensing in embarrassment as he realized how foolish he was acting.

"…." Harry scooted so that he was practically sitting on the other arm or the overstuffed chair.

Salvatore stifled a snort before answering the young child's question. "No. He used potions. They're quite useful for removing unwanted reminders."

¤§¤§¤

"Welcome to the Adolfus family child," Salvatore said softly as he gathered the boy off the floor of the ritual room. Walking to the door he held the child tightly. "Always remember, Abyssus abyssum invocat. As an Adolfus there is no need for you to go looking for trouble, it's perfectly capable finding it's way to us without invitations."

¤§¤§¤

"So have you thought of a new name Harry?" Kaili asked the next day at breakfast.

Harry frowned pensively as he pushed his eggs around his plate with his fork. "No. Is it really important?"

Kaili put down his utensils abruptly as he stared at the boy with unseeing eyes. "Yes," he whispered in a quiet voice. "This is a fresh start after all. What better way to snub your mother than by denouncing the name she gave you," he smiled softly.

Harry nodded in understanding before starting to eat again. "I'll think about it."

¤§¤§¤

Salvatore sat behind his desk in his study pouring over files that he had requested from his new son's former school. It was sickening to him that James had allowed his wife to pull the boy from such a prodigious school on the whims of the boy-who-lived. Unfortunately he was now faced with deciding how the boy should be taught. It was obvious that he was a genius, that he could easily finish his schooling early, and yet no one had bothered to tutor him in any pureblood ways. While his twin Andrew received lessons on etiquette and duelling, dismal as he was, his brother had been forced to teach himself.

"I suppose there is no point in looking back now," Salvatore muttered. "He has so much potential, it will be easy for him to catch up."

¤§¤§¤

Harry narrowed his eyes in distrust as he took in the smiling form of his older brother. "Why're you smiling like that?" He asked suspiciously.

If possible Kaili's grin grew even bigger. "Papa's gone off to do some business at the bank today so he said we should bond! It'll be great, I'll take you down to the beach and we can go swimming, and later I can introduce you to some of my friends and show you off, and then I'll teach you to brew different potions-"

"Potions?" Harry asked suddenly, remembering what Salvatore, or papa as he was insisting he be called, had said about removing unwanted reminders.

Kaili smiled. "Oh yes, I love potions. I'm not good enough to be a Master but I make a pretty decent brewer if I do say so myself. I was taught at Beauxbatons so that bastard Snape never got the chance to sabotage my love of the art."

Harry nodded slowly forming a plan in his head. "Hey Kaili?"

"Yes?"

"Can we skip the beach and go straight to the potions?"

¤§¤§¤

Salvatore sighed gustily as he took in the sight of his two sons, both of which now sported ice blue eyes. Putting up a hand wearily to ward off their explanations that were sure to come. "Not now, just not now."

¤§¤§¤

"I've decided on a new name," Harry said absently as he flipped through a book while his brother and papa worked on translating a Japanese scroll into Latin. Although why they were translating it into Latin instead of English escaped him entirely.

"Really?" Kaili said raising his head.

"What did you choose?"

Harry flipped the page again before answering, "Rishi."

"Oh?" Salvatore asked weakly as he sunk into his chair. "How did you go about choosing that name?"

"I read it in a book," the newly named Rishi said as he read an interesting paragraph. "It seemed like the right choice to make," he said missing the smug smile Kaili shot Salvatore.

¤§¤§¤

Harry blew out his breath in exasperation making his now smooth black hair go flying out of his face. "Why do I need these lessons again?"

"Because," Kaili said sternly guiding him back to the library he had just escaped from. "You're to be the heir of the Adolfus family. It would be unseemly for you not to know how to speak many languages. You never know who you'll meet or where you'll go."

"I understand that," Rishi snapped glaring at the elderly tutor that had been hired to teach him. "What I don't understand is why the hell I have to learn Pig Latin as well."

¤§¤§¤

"Divination?" Harry asked in shock. "Isn't that a load of-"

"Language Rishi," Salvatore said absently from across the room as he signed papers.

"Manure," he finished rolling his eyes.

Kaili smiled gently. "Most of it is. True powerful seers are hard to find. However there are plenty of those who have minor talents in divination that suppress them subconsciously. It's a shame really. I myself have a small talent with prophetic dreams. No, not so much prophetic, but glimpses of what's to come I suppose."

"Uh huh," Rishi said nodding. "Not that I don't believe you, I do. But why do I need to learn about divination?"

Salvatore rolled his eyes as he continued working. Really as much of a genius his heir was he could also be quite slow at times.

¤§¤§¤

* * *

**Fieri: be made, be done, become**

**Abyssus abyssum invocat** - _Hell calls hell; one misstep leads to another_

**Rishi: Sanskirt and Indian, means Seer; sage.**

* * *

**A/N: Not much, but something is better than nothing. Please review!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: This is an unplanned chapter. I was actually working on the next chater with Rishi and Kaili but then I remembered that some reviewers wanted to see Lily's reaction. Now remember that for this plot to work they just have to think that she wasn't a good mother. They don't find out about the physical abuse until after Voldemort's return. This is probably my least favourite chapter except for a few single lines, but give me feedback anyways please!**

**graceinflames: Harry's magical schooling won't happen for a few more chapters. Even then I'm rushing through until fifth year. **

**DarkWolfHuntress: Once again thanks so much. Your support means a lot! For anyone else wondering about Rishi learning Pig Latin...Ya never know when it could come in handy. I could see him annoying Snape and the Death Eaters with it!**

**Kitai Shinsei: Has anyone ever told you you're the best? 'Cause you are really! Your reviews always cheer me up! Kaili's difficult to write, and it'll be even harder once I write him into scenes that don't consist of family. He'll seem really bi-polar then!**

**mumimeanjudy: You'll see that this chapter has some explanation as to why James doesn't really know. It's not a good excuse, but it's somewhat realistic. I don't think allowing bones to be healed naturally could be considered abuse. It's not like they were setting the bones themselves, and he would have recieved pain potions from James. It would have been more of an inconvience than abuse. I mean in CoS Lockhart got away with vanishing Harry's bones, which is basically the same as a non-magical teacher breaking a kid's arm. It shouldn't matter that they can regrow bones with magic, he should have been sacked imediately. **

**Honebar: Whee! I'm so glad you like it. My goal...is to finish at least ten chapters before abandoning it! JK! Sorry, but I know what you mean about being iffy about twin fics. They're either not that good or one chapter long. I hope I can ensure you continued enjoyment of this fic, and I plan on finishing it entirely as well as most of my other stories. (It's the sequel's you have to worry about ;p )**

**To anyone I didn't reply to personally or here: Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

¤§¤§¤

James stood in the middle of the drawing room in distress wanting nothing more than to run after his son and uncle but knowing that the magic that held him would only disperse after Salvatore, and subsequently Harry, had left the grounds. Three minutes later the binding magic's placed on him relented and allowed him to sink to the floor. He still couldn't believe it. His uncle had waltzed in and taken his child from him. Salvatore had taken Harry. Distantly James realized that it was for the best, that Harry was far from happy here. He cringed visibly as he thought of how little time he had to spend with his youngest child. He understood that Harry wasn't getting what he needed at Potter Manor but he had hoped that with things quieting down at the Ministry and with the Order that he'd be able to spend more time at home. Time he could use to get to know his child.

'But then again,' a nasty little voice in James's head whispered. 'It's not like Lily would have let you spend any time with Harry. She would have had you parading to her whims like the whipped animal she so often calls you.'

"Shut up!" James whispered aloud furiously. "My wife is far from perfect yes, but this is not the time."

James shook his head to clear it before getting up. There was no point in putting it off, Lily had to be informed before she put her foot in her mouth and got her magic stripped.

¤§¤§¤

"What!" Lily hissed as she paced the length of the dining room in her agitation. "Why would he adopt that brat?"

James narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he straightened in his chair at the head of the table. "Excuse me?" He asked in a deceptively calm voice. "That is our son you're talking about Lillian. Just why are you calling him a brat?"

Lily snorted in disgust. "That monster may be your child but he's certainly not mine!"

"Monster?" James hissed. "Monster! You're the fucking monster! How dare you talk about Harry that way you-"

"Oh shove it James! Why do you care so much? It's not like you were ever here!" Lily screeched as she threw a vase at his head.

James tilted his head to the side allowing the vase to pass by and smash against the wall. "Oh really? Well I didn't hear you complaining when you were out spending the money I earned working! Or when I was on missions for the Order ensuring our family's safety! And what is it exactly that you do Lily?" He asked mockingly. "Oh that's right! You're the Mother of the Boy-Who-Lived! Can't let anyone else take care of him for even a few hours. Hell I'm surprised your not still breast feeding him!"

"Ahem!"

Lily and James quickly turned to see a ragged looking Sirius and Remus. And hiding behind them was a scared looking Andrew standing in the doorway. "Are we interrupting something?" Remus asked arching an eyebrow in question.

James turned a fierce glare towards Lily who had the brains not to open her mouth again. "No. I was simply informing Lily that Harry has been adopted by my Uncle Salvatore."

Remus and Sirius were shocked while Andrew just looked between the adults in the room curiously. "What's that mean?" Andrew asked.

James sighed before kneeling down to face the boy who looked so much like his mother. "It means that your Great-Uncle Salvatore is Harry's new father. Harry won't be living here anymore-"

"What! Why?" Andrew cried in despair.

"I'm..it-"

"What your father's trying to say honey," Lily interrupted shooting them a sickly sweet smile. "Is that we did it for you."

"What!" Sirius snarled as Remus placed a calming hand on his arm.

"Yes that's right. We did it for you honey," Lily continued. "You're the boy-who-lived! You need all the time we can spare! Now with Harry gone you'll get us all to yourself!"

"No. No," Andrew repeated backing away from his mother who wore a slightly maniacal look that none of the adults seemed to notice.

"Yes honey!" Lily chirped reaching for her eldest child. "It was for the greater good!"

"NO!" Andrew yelled as he yanked himself from her grip and ran to his room.

"Oh no! I better go get him," she said shooting Sirius and Remus a sweet smile.

Sirius and Remus waited until they heard her footsteps going up the stairs before pinning James with fierce glares and throwing locking and silencing charms on the door. "Explain. Now."

¤§¤§¤

Half an hour and a bottle of fire whiskey later James had explained the situation to his best friends. They were so distracted that none of them had felt their charms being removed. "And then I told Lily," he said blankly.

Sirius sighed as he ran his hand over his face. "James…just what the hell has been going on while we were out of Europe? I mean I know you said that Harry was distant, and that things were strained with Lily, but how the hell did it get so bad that your own son would willingly leave you to go with a man he's only met in passing?"

"I don't know…I just don't know," James muttered tiredly. "Lily and I were never a love match, at least not on her side. Merlin knows that actually being married to her has killed any lustful of loving feelings for I have for her. But she's the mother of my children and I'm fond of her nonetheless."

Remus looked at him pensively. "I know that Dumbledore originally asked you to marry Lily to protect her, but now that she's older and Voldemort's dead…surely you could divorce her?"

James laughed bitterly. "I've thought about it Moony. Merlin knows I've thought about it. But there are a bunch of political repercussions to think about. It would look bad if the parents of the boy-who-lived suddenly split, the Ministry would scramble to get custody of Andrew, and Lily's got Dumbledore wrapped around her little finger. He'd side with her and can you just imagine how spoiled and arrogant she'd raise Andrew to be? At least if we're together I can make sure he doesn't grow up to be a total prat."

Remus chuckled at the thought. "Well at least then Snape would be justified in thinking that Potter's are arrogant bigheaded prats."

"Have you contacted Dumbledore?" Sirius asked suddenly. "Does he realize how unbalanced she seems to be becoming? Nevertheless maybe he could get Harry back-"

James snorted loudly before slamming back another shot of whiskey. "Dumbledore? Oh don't get me wrong he's a good man. Only thing is that with him it has to mess with the greater good for him to do something about it. He sees the best in everyone, he thinks Lily is the perfect, doting, protective mother. Sickening," he sneered pouring another glass. "And as for Harry? Well not only does the Dumbledore line have a pact of non-interference with the Adolfus line, he sees Harry as a distraction for Andrew. He'll probably jump for joy once he hears."

¤§¤§¤

Outside the dining room, Albus Dumbledore's heart sank as he realized just how little one of his most favourite students thought of him. 'James, have I sunk so low? Have my actions killed any respect you had for me?'

¤§¤§¤

James slammed back another shot before filling up all their glasses. "I don't know," he sighed. "It's complicated that's for sure. At least Lily won't be able to mouth off that Harry is the new Heir to the Adolfus line. God knows who she'd piss off that way."

Remus hummed. "Yeah actually we heard about her latest exploit. She pissed off the Malfoy's?"

James sighed again. "Yep. The Malfoy's were well within their rights to demand her blood as compensation. I was lucky to be able to buy them off. Merlin knows that Lily would lose in a duel to Narcissa any day."

Sirius nodded in understanding. "I don't doubt that. 'Cissa always was an excellent dueler. But I still don't like this James. I realize with us being gone on Order business for so many years I haven't really had the chance to be a godfather but I don't think your uncle should raise Harry," he said bringing the discussion back to the Potter's youngest son.

"Yeah," he said sadly removing his glasses to rub his eyes. "I'm going to write Salvatore, see if I can talk him out of this. Or at least stay in contact with Harry."

¤§¤§¤

* * *

**A/N2: Anyone else notice that all my stories except one start with the letter A? Maybe I should change the title of the other one. XP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Warnings: Language**

**A/N: It's short. Super short. Real Life came to bite me on the ass. My mom's in the hospital, my sister and her kids are moving in with me, I'm starting school again soon, and I just quite my job because my boss is a 40 year old high school dropout who can't even turn on a printer. My stories will be coming but they'll take awhile. I can guarantee that pestering me for updates right now will not get me to update. Especially if the only thing you write in your review is that you want me to update. Not helping people. If you want to know my schedule for updating check my profile, it's up to date. If I don't update on the date indicated, it's because something important has come up. Don't just call me a liar because I have more important things to do than post a chapter for people who will do nothing more than tell me to update soon in their review. Now for everyone who has been patient I'm sorry for the wait, I'll try to make the next one longer. **

* * *

Entering the library Kaili paused by the door to the enormous circular library, his lips quirking into a small smile as he caught sight of his frowning younger brother flipping his tarot cards. The tense looking nine year old had grown his hair out until it was brushing his shoulders, and he looked cute enough to glomp with his hair all tousled and his ice blue eyes glaring down at his cards. He had even gone through a few growth spurts, sprouting up to five foot one. It was a fact that Kaili loved to bring up at dinner parties that the Potter's attended, what with Andrew only being four foot nine. Yes it was petty but it sure as hell made him feel better after spending a night with the Harpy. Of course any party's the Potter's were in attending were one's that the Adolfus's usually shunned, only sending Kaili to the most important as to not offend family friends.

He couldn't help but make a sound of contentment as he watched his brother from the door way. Even though Rishi had been the Adolfus heir for nearly two years he was flourishing far more than he could ever have with the Potter's. He had learned so much about himself and the world around him, and more importantly he was happy. Kaili's eyes darkened as he thought of what he would have like to do to James's wife and even James himself for not realizing what that bitch had put his son through.

Sighing slightly he strode over to the younger boy before flopping bonelessly into a chair across from him. "Why the long face kid?" The silver haired young man asked as he kicked his feet up on the long rectangular table and searched his younger brother's drawn face.

"What do these look like to you?" Rishi asked as he moved his brother's feet away from his cards.

"Upside down La Maison Dieu, upside down Temperance, upside down La Mort," the man said raising an eyebrow in question.

Rishi sighed before picking up his cards which had been a gift from his papa. They were one of the last remaining original hand painted sets made by Leonardo Da Vinci, Nicholas Flamels dead godson, and had cost him a pretty penny. They were however perfect for his talent. "From my side you-"

"Now now, Rishi. No need to get insulting," Kaili teased as he twisted his neck to see what had upset the boy. "Well…that's not necessarily bad. It could be worse."

"Normally I would agree with you," Rishi said as he shuffled the cards quickly with experienced hands before laying down three new cards face down. As he flipped them Kaili couldn't help but gasp as the exact same cards were presented.

"That's…a coincidence."

Rishi snorted as he went through the process of laying the cards once more. "Yeah, except for the small fact that I've been doing this for the past twenty minutes and this is the only spread I get."

Kaili paled and shifted uneasily. "You haven't let Marabelle play with them have you?"

"No," the boy said tersely. "I don't allow any of my friends touch them and they respect that. They know cards are sensitive to outside forces."

"What…what exactly does it mean?" Kaili asked gesturing to the cards. "I never was talented with the cards, I only learned the basics."

Rishi frowned in discomfort. "Well the upright Death card is obvious. It signified the abrupt end of my life with the Potter's. Temperance in an upright position signifies that presently I need more moderation in my life, that I need to find a balance. The Tower though…change is coming, and I'm not sure it's for the best."

Kaili's eyes softened noticeably as he saw how upset the boy was. "I thought that the Tower signifies that everything will work out in the end. That whatever the change is, that it's for the best. And the future card is a fickle thing. You never know if it will take place immediately or twenty years down the road," Kaili visibly perked up. "In the meantime let's go about getting some balance in your life. All work and no play makes Rishi a boring boy!"

"Oh ha bloody ha. Let me guess, Damon wanted you to go shopping again, and in order to escape him you used me as an excuse."

"…"

"…"

"Maaaaaaaaaybe."

Rishi groaned. "I already promised to go riding with Akina and Belle in an hour. You can come with."

"Ah! I'd be glad to accompany you and the ladies on your afternoon out! Will you be picnicking? Or swimming after?" Kaili asked absentmindedly as he got up and wandered towards the stairs leading to the second level of the library.

Rishi hummed lightly as he gathered his cards. "Don't know yet. They're mad at me for skipping out on _their _shopping trip," he said dryly as Kaili threw him an understanding smile over his shoulder. "I told them that they had me for the entire afternoon and their wish was my command."

"Oh my, they must have been quite angry, especially since they won't see you through the year, what with you attending Hogwarts and all," the silver haired man mused as he perused the shelves lining the balcony that hugged half the room, before frowning and moving towards the stairs that led to the third balcony, which was situated on the other half of the huge library. "Bloody hell why can't we have a normal library!"

"They were quite angry. But it's not my fault Papa wants me to attend Hogwarts.So I made the mistake of asking them what the point of going shopping for clothes if Damon would just insist on trashing them and making me new ones from scratch. Belle became quite irate with me and said that not all of us were lucky enough to be adored by a designer like Damon," Rishi drawled as placed his cards carefully in the intricately carved cherry wood box made by his Papa. "I happen to love the layout of the library though, it's unique. But since you're headed up there anyways, can you grab me the Encyclopaedia of Muggle Fairy Tales?"

"You still cross-referencing the similarities between muggle myth and wizard reality? How boring," Kaili groaned as he grabbed the book. "Tell Belle not to be so offended by Damon's dislike of her. He doesn't like many females, thinks they're all out to get him."

Rishi snorted inelegantly. "They are."

"He's just paranoid," Kaili chided.

"It's not paranoia if they're really out to get you!" Rishi countered.

"Mmmhmmm."

Rishi narrowed his eyes at his brother as he sat back in his seat. Sometimes his brother was so annoying.

* * *

**A/N2: Here's where I do my shameless bit of self promotion: I uploaded a HP/Hellsing(the anime/manga) crossover. It's called With A Stronger Faith Embrace, check it out please! It's a oneshot and will stay that way until one of my stories is finished. **

**Preview for a future A Reason To Stay chapter:**

You mean to tell me you haven't figured out what they're doing yet?" Rishi asked, his voice full of amusement.

"Well why don't you tell us oh great one?" Hermionie asked in exasperation. "Put us out of our misery already"

"Divide et impera."

"What?" Ron asked blankly. "Speak English!"

"Bene, cum Latine nescias , nolo manus meas in te maculare," Rishi drawled in disgust.

* * *


End file.
